


From Earth to Sky

by Nova_mm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Major Character Injury, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_mm/pseuds/Nova_mm
Summary: Since Dragon Age II, I have shipped Varric and Cass together. So when I started writing Red Sky in the Morning, these two kept showing up. On great advice from my friend Annie, I decided to write these two their own story.From Earth to Sky was written to stand on its own. There are hints to things explained in Red Sky, but I was very careful not to give major things away. It's a bit of a tease.😋I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 50
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

—

Varric Tethras hated boats. The topside world was a fantastic place, but in his opinion, the surface one stood upon should be unmoving. This was not the first time he had crossed the Waking Sea, and with luck, it would not be his last. It was, however, the first time he had done so under arrest.

Varric sighed as he pushed himself away from the rail. The sun was almost down, and the wind was picking up again. The Captain was confident they would reach West Hill early in the morning. Varric carefully made his way below deck, heading in the direction of the cabins in the stern. Just before entering his cabin, he heard moaning from across the hall. Curly was having a rough go of it and hadn’t left his bunk since they had boarded. The Seeker, who was sharing the cabin with him, had rarely left his side.

Varric knocked before popping open the latch and sticking his head inside. “The sun’s down, Seeker. How’s Curly doing?”

Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast had slumped against the cabin wall, but she snapped to attention at Varric’s entrance.

“He’s fine.” She snapped. Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford’s skin was a clammy green shade, his cheeks sunken and his eyes screwed shut as he tossed against the pillow, moaning in his sleep. Curly was anything but fine.

Varric arched an eyebrow at the Seeker, who sighed and deflated a little bit. “He’s not fine, but he is improving, I think.”

The Seeker looked exhausted. She had dark shadows under her eyes, and she was pale, although her face had flushed as she glared at him. “Why don’t you go to the galley, get something to eat, maybe get cleaned up and grab a bunk somewhere?” Varric suggested. “I will stay here and watch Curly for a while.” Cassandra’s eyes narrowed as she studied him suspiciously. “You can lock the door if it makes you feel better,” he added.

Varric caught the hint of a smile before she schooled her face into the frown she usually wore when she spoke to him.

“Alright. I mean, no, locking the door won’t be necessary and, yes, I will accept your offer.” Cassandra cleared her throat, glancing at Cullen on the bed. “If he worsens, come and find me.”

For a moment, she looked like she was going to say more, but changed her mind. Instead, she nodded and quickly left the cabin.

—

Blast that Dwarf, Cassandra thought for the millionth time since she had picked up Master Tethras to question. He was as cagey as they came: every answer he gave just led to more questions. Cassandra was proud of her skill at getting the truth from people, but she couldn’t get a handle on Varric.

Cassandra stumbled into the galley, forgetting the raised lip on every blasted door on the ship. Varric was right. She was exhausted. Cassandra couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten more than three hours of sleep at once.

They had delayed their departure from Kirkwall, so Cullen and the small band of templars who had decided to join him could get their affairs in order. There were fifteen of them, including Cullen, but they were all veteran templars with the fighting skills to match. If the Revered Mother’s plans came to pass, they would need all the skilled fighters they could get.

Cassandra nodded her thanks as she accepted a bowl from the cook and slowly sat down at the table. They would reach Ferelden in a few days, and then they would be riding hard to reach Haven. They likely wouldn’t make it until after the Conclave had already begun, but that shouldn’t make much of a difference. Cassandra was grateful not to have to deal with the looks and whispers her presence with the Divine always provoked.

She ran through her lists in her head as she quickly polished off the fish stew, then washed out her dishes and went in search of a bunk.

—

The ambush was well planned and took their party entirely by surprise. Agent Pike, one of the soldiers who met them at the docks in West Hill, fell instantly with an arrow through her neck. Then everything erupted in chaos.

Varric managed to roll off his pony and dart out of the mass of panicked horses without getting trampled. He scrambled up the boulders that had their party hemmed in to give him a clear view of the road and the hill beyond. Although their attackers weren’t wearing any sort of uniform, Varric recognized the style of garb instantly.

Tevinters? How the fuck are they here? Varric thought. Suddenly, the shadow of a large man with a two-handed sword loomed over him. Varric drew his dagger, but his crossbow was still strapped to his back, and he didn’t have time to gear Bianca up. The fighter was too close.

Varric dodged his opponent’s first swing, the sword whispering by Varric’s ear as he ducked around behind. His dagger sliced deep into the tissue below the fighter’s knee, and the man went down with a bellow. Varric made quick work finishing him off.

While Varric prepped Bianca, he assessed the situation. The bulk of the fighting was about fifty yards from him, and their attackers only seemed to have one archer. Varric could see them on the rise opposite of where he stood. The archer was taking careful aim at Cassandra, who had her back to them, fighting two assailants.

“Seeker! Down!” Varric bellowed, firing Bianca at the same moment that the arrow left the bow of the enemy. His bolt buried itself in the archer’s chest, but Varric’s eyes stayed on what was happening below.

Cassandra dropped to her knees at his shout, and the arrow meant for her back sailed over her shoulder and hit one of the men she was fighting. Cassandra’s other opponent took advantage of her position, and even as she deflected his sword stroke, he lashed out with his boot. He caught her on the side of her face. She crumpled to the ground, and as the sword above her rose and began to fall, Varric loosed a bolt that cleanly struck the gap below the man’s helmet, dropping him instantly.

Varric moved towards the fallen Seeker as quickly as he was able. Most of the horses had bolted, but the melee fighting was tightly packed. Varric fired Bianca sparingly, making sure he didn’t hit any of their people. He made it to her side and dropped to his knees. Her head, face and neck were covered in blood, and she looked dead. Varric pulled his glove off with his teeth and felt for a pulse.

“Thank the Maker,” he murmured, feeling a steady pulse beneath his fingers. He quickly pulled off his other glove and started searching for the source of the blood. The left side of her face was already swollen and felt hot. Varric hissed when he found the gash along her jaw. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and applied as much pressure as possible, his other hand cupping the back of her head. He had spent enough time helping Blondie patch up Hawke and the company to have some battlefield healing skills. He even carried a suture kit in his pack, lucky in this case because the Seeker was going to need it.

“Maker’s mercy, tell me she’s not dead.” Cullen gasped as he dropped to his knees next to Varric.

“Still alive,” Varric replied, his words verified as the Seeker groaned and started to move. “Easy there, Seeker. You took a nasty knock to the head. Go slowly.”

Cassandra’s eyes fluttered open, and Varric felt relief flood through him. It took her a moment to come back to herself and realized that Varric was holding her face between his hands. When she did, she glared up at him.

Varric chuckled. “You have a deep cut on your jaw. It’s going to need stitches. Can you keep the pressure on it until I can track down my pack?”

Cassandra tried to nod and winced, but she brought her hand up to replace Varric’s over the blood-soaked cloth.

“Did you hit your head when you fell? Anything else hurt?” Varric asked as he moved his hands over the back of her head and neck, checking for signs of heat.

Cassandra swallowed. “No, I- I don’t think so.” She struggled to sit up, Varric and Cullen helping her. She winced again as a fresh trickle of blood ran down her chin.

Rylen strode up to them, and Varric glanced around, finally realizing the fighting was over.

“Commander,” Rylen saluted, “all the enemies are dead. Three of ours. The rest is sound, a few minor injuries. The Seeker seems to be the worst.”

“Thank you, Captain. Take a few men and round up the horses. Also, scout for a good location to make camp further along the road.” Cassandra made a sound of dissent, but she didn’t say anything, and Rylen saluted again before hurrying off. Cullen stood and surveyed the area.

“Go do what you need to do, Curly. I’ll stay with the Seeker here. Let me know when my pony turns up, and if anyone else needs stitches,” Varric said.

Cullen nodded, then headed down the road, issuing orders as he went. Varric pulled a second handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Cassandra. She took it and started awkwardly wiping away the blood.

One of the soldiers appeared and offered them a water-skin, which Varric accepted and thanked her for as he passed it to Cassandra. Drinking was tricky, and she cursed as more blood leaked from under her hand. Varric picked up the cloth and, after taking the water-skin back, soaked it and gently started to wipe the blood off Cassandra’s face. Her jaw clenched, but she didn’t say anything, so he continued what he was doing.

By the time he was done, most of the horses had been rounded up, Varric’s pony included. He rose to his feet. “Now we get some stitches in that, and a few healing draughts in you and you will be good as new.” He started to move down the road to grab his pack. He stopped when Cassandra spoke.

“Thank you, Varric.” Her voice was a mix of gratitude, surprise and suspicion, and it made Varric smile.

He turned back to her and winked. “Anytime, Seeker.”

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Haven & Working to Close the Breach

\--

The sun had just dropped below the horizon when they rode into the village of Haven. Cullen and his soldiers dismounted and immediately began setting up their tents outside the village walls. As Cassandra dismounted, the gates opened, and Sister Nightingale descended the steps to greet them.

“Welcome back, Cassandra,” Leliana said, “I hope your trip was successful.”

The two women clasped arms in greeting before Cassandra replied. “I couldn’t find Hawke, but I did find us a Commander, and hopefully, Divine Justinia can get answers where I failed.” Cassandra glared over her shoulder at Varric, who was watching the camp set up with interest. “Also, we were delayed by an ambush by soldiers from Tevinter,” she continued.

“On Ferelden roads? That’s unexpected.” Leliana’s eyes narrowed.

“I agree. The timing is too close to the Conclave not to be suspicious.” Cassandra shook her head. “How did the first day go?”

Leliana sighed. “Everyone is posturing like peacocks, trying not to show too much of their hand. You would have hated it.”

Cassandra snorted. “I guess I should be grateful then.” Her fingers traced the barely healed scar on her face.

Leliana laughed then gestured towards the path leading to the temple. “The Divine is waiting to speak with you and the Commander. Shall we…”

Cassandra gripped Leliana’s arm as every hair on her body stood on end. She recognized the feeling of magic being drawn together, but she had never felt anything on this scale before.

“What...?” Cassandra’s question was interrupted when the magic was released. A column of energy arched from earth to sky, followed by a cloud of fire. Then the shockwave hit. Glass shattered, horses and people screamed, and everyone was knocked to the ground. The sound that followed, of the very mountains moving, drowned out all the rest.

Cassandra clawed her way to her knees, a ringing silence in her head. Her eyes were blurry, unable to focus. When they cleared, she was barely able to process the world around her. As she climbed to her feet, her hearing returned. People were shouting, calling for help, but all Cassandra could see was the vortex of fade magic that had swallowed the sky.

The temple. The Divine.

Without another thought, she broke into a dead run up the valley.

—

Varric wasn’t even pretending to clean Bianca anymore. His crossbow sat armed and ready on his knee as he watched the restless crowd outside the Chantry. All they needed was a spark, and an angry mob would be born.

Things had gotten worse in the days since the Breach opened. Everyone who could stand and hold a weapon fought the tide of demons that kept appearing from the fade rifts. But the number of able-bodied fighters was dwindling, while there was no end of demons.

Fear permeated everything.

Varric’s presence was largely ignored. He spent his time fighting alongside whoever was going up the valley or helping with whatever he could in the village. The Seeker, Curly, and Nightingale were simply trying to keep peace in the town and to stem the tide of demons that threatened to wipe them out. If something didn’t change soon, they would fail.

The Chantry door opened, and Cassandra stepped out into the sun. Varric watched the crowd break up as her eyes swept the square. No one wanted to risk the wrath of the Seeker. Varric relaxed his hold on his crossbow when she crossed to the fire, where he sat and collapsed next to him. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in them with a groan.

Varric stood and filled his empty bowl from the pot over the fire, cleaned his spoon off in the snow and then sat back down next to her. “Here. You should eat something.” He said, holding the bowl out to her.

Cassandra raised her head and stared at the bowl a moment, her eyes hazy, before finally accepting it. Varric sat, watching the people milling about in the square as she ate. Neither spoke as she finished and handed the bowl and spoon back to Varric, who cleaned and stowed them away.

“Why are you still here?” Cassandra asked. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared into the fire, and while the question was blunt, her voice was soft, almost sad.

“Are you sick of me already?” Varric chuckled, retaking his seat.

“I am sorry, that wasn’t…” She sighed, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “I simply mean that you are free to go if you wish.” her eyes drifted up to the hole in the sky. “It would be wiser to be as far from here as possible.”

Varric chuckled, “Wiser, yes, but I’ve never been known for my wisdom. And anyway, if I left now, someone else would get to tell this story, and I couldn’t live with that.”

His reply startled a laugh out of her, and Cassandra’s voice was light. “Yes, that would be tragic.”

Varric’s heart gave a sideways thump. He would have to be dead not to admire the strength and beauty of the woman next to him, and sarcasm was something he always found attractive. Before he could pursue that line of thought, the Chantry doors opened with a bang, attracting Cassandra’s attention. A messenger paused on the steps until his eyes found the Seeker, and he hurried across to where they sat.

The messenger saluted, then spoke. “Seeker Pentaghast, the prisoner is awake. Sister Nightingale is waiting for your return before speaking to her.”

“Thank you.” Cassandra rose quickly to her feet. “Master Tethras, would you inform Solas and accompany him to the first rift? I will bring the prisoner to meet you.”

The moment Varric nodded his response, Cassandra was turning away, but she paused and turned back. “Andraste, protect you, Varric.” She said. There was something in her eyes that Varric could not pin down, and it disappeared before he could get a handle on it.

Then she was gone.

—

Varric’s reputation as a storyteller made him immensely popular in the village of Redcliffe. The mages were preparing to move to Skyhold, but until then, Redcliffe was busting at the seams. Their party’s’ fireside was always filled with people hoping to hear news and stories from Varric himself, and they were rarely disappointed.

But tonight was different. Varric had disappeared after Kiaya had woken up. Kiaya was finally past the worst of the poison from the knife wound she had sustained. Once awake, she told them more details of the future she and Dorian had been thrown into against their will.

Cassandra had noticed that when they spoke of the spread of red lyrium, Varric had gotten quiet. Every time they came across the stuff, Varric would withdraw, and it was always a while before he would join in the fireside banter again. But tonight, he had simply disappeared. Now it was getting dark, and Cassandra was growing concerned.

Her feet carried her towards higher ground and eventually up towards the abandoned windmill that overlooked the village. As she got closer, she started to hear the thump and crack of someone chopping wood. Rounding the last bend, she saw exactly that.

Varric was wielding an axe expertly as he split logs. His shirt and coat were tossed over a stump, the sheen of sweat on Varric’s skin gleaming in the light. It was the expression on his face that gave Cassandra pause. Varric was furious, a deep scowl etched into his features. He swung the axe with more force than was necessary, burying it deep into the block with each stroke.

She didn’t interrupt him. Instead, she sat down. The tension in Varric’s back eased a little, but he didn’t say anything and continued his work as the light faded. When it was fully dark, Varric buried the axe head into the block with a loud curse. “I should have dropped that shit down a deep hole when we found it. For that matter, I should have spit in Bartrand’s eye when he told me the plan for the expedition. He might still be alive if I had.” Varric angrily snatched up his shirt and dried off while pacing across the clearing.

“All the pain and suffering that that shit caused in Kirkwall, I could have prevented it. It was just too easy to let things lie after Meredith got her hands on it. I thought that it ended with her. I was a fucking fool.” He sighed and sat down next to her. “However long it may take, I’m going to fix the damage I have done.”

Cassandra had never been good at offering comfort. She couldn’t disagree with anything he said, but her heart ached at the defeat in his voice. Cassandra missed the joy of life that he always seemed to have, and for the first time, Cass wondered what it cost him. Right now, she simply wanted to make him smile again.

Varric sighed and spoke, the rare uncertainty in his voice wringing at her heart. “You never did tell me why you dragged me to Haven, Seeker. I mean, what could I have told the Divine that you couldn't say yourself?”

“I thought she needed to see your chest hair for herself.”

Varric’s jaw dropped, and he gaped at her. Cassandra was starting to regret opening her mouth until his face split into a wide grin. He burst into laughter until tears formed in his eyes, and he was gasping for breath. “Maker. Think she would have been impressed?”

Cassandra answered his grin with one of her own, although it felt rusty. “Certainly. I also knew she would ask you to help us.”

“Me? Help the Inquisition?” Varric said, wiping his eyes.

“A crazy thought, I know, yet here you are. The Inquisition has done great things, and you have been a large part of them. Don’t forget that.”

Varric’s grin melted into something softer, warmer, and Cassandra got lost in the hazel of his eyes. Whatever was happening, Cassandra wasn’t ready, so she looked away, swallowing, her throat suddenly very dry.

“It is getting late. We should return to camp.” She said, her voice only shaking a little.

Varric’s usual expression had returned by the time she looked back at him, but something had changed, and Cassandra needed time to think.

“You’re right, Seeker. I am suddenly starving,” Varric said as he put on his jacket and picked up Bianca.

“You may regret saying that. Dorian is cooking, and he raided the Alexius’s foodstuffs. I expect it to be interesting.” Cassandra said as she stood and stretched.

“Oh, I hope it’s spicy.” Varric laughed. “It’s been ages since I’ve burned out my stomach lining.”

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haven

—

The population of the Inquisition and of Haven had been cut by more than half. The few tents they had were not enough to shelter the survivors, and food was hard to come by this high in the mountains. Everyone was hungry, tired and hopeless with the loss of their Herald.

Varric sat in the snow, icy water leaking into his boots. But his grief overshadowed his discomfort, and he simply sat in the cold. He believed in his heart that Kiaya was dead, buried under the snow in Haven. The kind, strong woman, had become one of Varric’s closest friends, and she deserved better. She deserved to live, but there was nothing that Varric could do.

“Spymaster,” a scout raced up to Leliana, seated close to Varric. “They found her.” The man panted. “The Commander and the Seeker, they found her alive.”

The news lifted Varric to his feet, and he felt hope weave through the people gathered as the news spread through the camp. The sound of pounding boots broke through his thoughts, and Varric realized that the voices around him had stopped. The silence froze Varric’s heart as the Commander and Seeker came into his view. Both were running, and the body in Curly’s arms was lifeless.

Solas, Vivienne, and the other healers surrounded the pair as they approached, forcibly pulling the Herald from the Commander’s hold. She disappeared amid a flurry of activity while everyone else remained frozen, watching until the tent flap closed and, as one, the camp exhaled.

All of it happened within the span of a few minutes. It felt surreal as regular activity returned, somewhat muted than before. Varric listened to the voices around him: some despairing at her state, while others were filled with hope simply because she had returned. But outside the tent, among those who thought of her as a friend, the tension continued to rise. Everyone settled in to wait, and no one seemed to know what to do or say.

Please, please let Smudges wake up. We need her, and she deserves better.

Varric prayed for the first time in years. Haven’s fall had shaken him to his core. The world was in serious shit. It would be a long time before memories of the infected templars’ twisted faces didn’t haunt him. He knew it was time to throw everything he had on the table to stop this Elder One, but nothing would matter if Kiaya didn’t survive.

No one was expecting it when they heard the first snap of bone, followed by a scream of pain. Varric saw the Seeker turn white, then green, before turning heel and almost running from the camp. Varric followed more slowly. He didn’t want to hear any more from the tent and anyway, she shouldn’t be alone.

She hadn’t made it far: just past the tree line where the snow was less deep before she had dropped to her knees to be sick. Varric came up behind her, making enough noise to let her know he was there but not enough to startle her.

Cassandra finished retching. “Go away.” Her voice was ice and razors covering fear.

He offered her the water skin and towel he had brought. “I thought you might need these.”

She glared at him, her suspicion melting to gratitude and shame as she accepted his offering. Her thanks were softer, barely loud enough for Varric to hear. Cassandra remained where she was, staring at the cloth twisted around her fingers. She looked vulnerable, and it tugged at Varric’s heart.

“She’s strong, Seeker. Stronger than she knows, probably stronger than any of us know. You got her back here alive. She will be alright.” Varric could see the woman’s shoulders shaking.

“How can you possibly know that?” She twisted around in the snow to face him. “So she survives this, then what? She’s not a fighter, Varric! She is going to get torn apart.” Cassandra was just as passionate in her fear for her friend as she was in everything she did. Varric could see unshed tears in her eyes as she continued. “She stayed behind, Varric. Kiaya sacrificed herself for us. Who does that?”

“Heroes do that.”

Cassandra snorted. “Heroes are from stories. It’s never that simple.”

“Simple is boring and usually never the truth.” His answer had the desired effect, and she smiled a little. “We are all here for her, Seeker. You have protected her, helped her, and we are all going to continue to do so.”

Moments passed as the two looked at each other before Cassandra dropped her eyes. “I want to apologize to you, Varric. I may have been wrong in my...” the Seeker searched for words, “My judgement of you before. You have been an asset to the Inquisition and a friend. Thank you.”

Your judgement was not that wrong, Varric thought as he offered her a hand to help her to her feet.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

—

Cassandra sat on the bank of a small lake, watching Kiaya teach Cole how to swim. It was a moment of peace in a world gone mad. Kiaya and her team had left Skyhold shortly after the Herald had led them there, to round up supplies and answer the numerous calls for the Inquisition’s assistance. This break, this moment of rest and fun, was much needed by everyone. Cassandra chuckled when Cole, likely distracted by something on the bottom, didn’t resurface and Kiaya swore and disappeared.

“They certainly look like they’re having fun.” Varric appeared seemingly out of nowhere to stand next to her. “You didn’t want to join them?”

Cassandra shook her head. “I only swim for survival or to get clean. I have never taken pleasure from it.”

“I’m with you. Water is too shifty to be trusted,” Varric said. “It’s nice to watch them enjoy it, though.”

Kiaya’s laughter rang across the water as she dodged away from Cole, encouraging him to chase her. Cassandra marvelled at how easily she moved in the water. Kiaya looked utterly comfortable as she gracefully slipped just out of Cole’s reach. Kiaya also seemed happy, something that was rare since the Conclave. Cassandra smiled as she watched the two splash around.

“We could have done a lot worse, you know. Smudges have a good heart,” Varric pointed out.

“Yes. Kiaya has proven herself very capable. I just wish she would not fall so much.”

Varric chuckled. “She does seem to have trouble tripping over her own feet. Coordination isn’t for everyone, although you wouldn’t know that at the moment.” They both watched as Kiaya dove under the surface of the water.

“Where is that grace in battle?” Cassandra asked.

“I think she leaves it in the water,” Varric answered. Cassandra’s attention was caught by a bird landing in a tree above her and began to sing, and Varric noticed her distraction. “What is it?”

“A blackbird.” She smiled as the bird’s call filled the air. “One of the few memories that I have of my parents is mornings in the garden. Blackbirds had made nests in the wild roses, and they would sing like anything.”

“That’s a wonderful thing to remember. You must miss your family very much.”

Cassandra shrugged, watching the bird take off and fly over their friends’ heads in the water. “I miss the idea of my parents if that makes sense. I was very young when they died. My memories are so hazy. I miss my brother desperately, though. For the longest time, we were all each other had.”

Varric said nothing as he offered a hand to help her stand. Still, his eyes brimmed with an understanding that Cassandra had never seen before. She reached out and took his hand without thought. His palm was warm against hers, his fingers strong and a little rough. He quickly pulled her to her feet, and Cassandra felt disappointed when their hands parted.

Varric whistled loudly and shouted. “Hey, fishes. Food’s ready.” Then he motioned to the path and, in a familiar voice, said, “Shall we, Seeker?”

She led the way back to camp, still feeling the heat from his hand against hers.

\--

Varric stood in the shadow of the gate of Skyhold fortress. The Inquisition had grown drastically. The fortress now housed the population of a village, and five times that camped in the valley below. The courtyards were always bustling, which suited Varric fine. He loved people watching, and it also gave him the perfect excuse to be waiting here.

His face split into a grin when he spied her entering with a group of merchants. She looked just as travel-worn as all the other folks, and no one paid her any special attention as she detached from the group and drifted over to him. Varric opened the door behind him, and they both pass through. The moment the door clicked shut, they both grinned at each other.

“Andraste’s ass, it good to see you in one piece, Hawke,” Varric said.

Hawke laughed and wrapped Varric in a hug. “I have never lost any pieces. Not any big ones anyway. I’m the worried one. What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?”

“A big pile of scary shit.” Varric sighed as they separated, and he led the way up the stairs towards the battlements. “I kept you out of it as long as I could, but after Haven…” Varric shook his head.

“What happened, Varric? The information I picked up is sketchy and terrifying.”

“Whatever you heard, the reality was worse. Corypheus is alive.”

Hawke stopped dead, her hand gripping his shoulder like a vice. “No, he’s not. I killed him myself. I stood in his blood. I had to throw out my boots.”

“You can tell him that when you meet him again. And his new archdemon.” Varric said while giving her hand a sympathetic squeeze. He had known that this news would upset Hawke.

Hawke let loose a string of Trevinter curses that would have made Fenris proud.

“It gets worse,” Varric added when she paused to inhale. “Somehow he’s infected the Templar Order with red lyrium. It’s everywhere, Hawke.”

All the colour drained from Hawke’s face as she rocked back to lean against the wall. Her eyes unfocused as she processed the information. Varric could see the same guilt he was feeling wash through her.

A few silent moments passed. Then Hawke blinked before resuming the climb. “Well, then. What’s next? And why are you telling me this in a stairway? I need a drink.”

Varric pulled out his flask and handed it over. Hawke laughed and accepted.

“Your arrival here will ruffle some feathers, and I would like to put that off as long as possible.” He answered.

“Mmm,” Hawke mumbled around a mouthful before swallowing. “That’s not like you. You enjoy it when I ruffle feathers. You’re usually egging me on.”

“True. However, this will likely get me punched in the face, so let's wait all the same.”

Varric could feel Hawke’s eyes on him. “Your ears are turning pink. Explain to me how getting punched makes you blush.” Hawke said.

“No.”

“You know, I will find out eventually,” Hawke said, but she let the subject drop. “Where are you taking me?”

“Up to one of the towers. You can lay low there until I can get Smudges. You and she have lots to talk about.”

“So, she’s not the puncher then.”

Varric rolled his eyes as he opened the last door. “Wait here, I won’t belong.” He ushered her into a room crowded with broken furniture and debris.

“I love what you have done with the place,” Hawke said as she sat sprawled on a three-legged bed. “I’m keeping the flask.”

Varric snorted. “I kind of figured.”

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I am thrilled that you are still reading!

Cassandra decimated her third practice dummy. She watched the straw leak from the gashes in the canvas and fall to the ground. Cass had been training for hours, and she was still as angry as when she started. Taking pity on the training master and his apprentices, who would have to clean up her mess, she put away her sword and headed into the keep.

Cassandra wanted to be alone. She headed for the bathing chambers, hoping to wash away the feelings that the training hadn’t relieved. Cassandra seethed as she stripped off her clothes and sank into the warm water. Varric obviously knew where Hawke was this whole time, or at least how to reach her, and he had chosen not to share, after the Conclave, after everything.

She furiously scrubbed her hair and skin, more than was needed to wash away the sweat and dust.

Varric had lied to her, and she had believed him. She had wanted to believe him. That he, someone she had questioned, had slipped so quickly past her defenses. She hadn’t realized how much she had come to care for him until she held Kiaya’s note in her hands and felt the stab of hurt and betrayal in her chest.

It had thrown into relief just how much her daydreams had come to mean to her. A sob racked her body, and she hurled the soap against the far wall. She was angry at herself for feeling hurt and disappointed. She was furious about how unhappy she was. More gasping sobs followed the first, and Cassandra couldn’t stop them. She covered her face with her hands, tears mixed with the bathwater, and her cries echoed off the stone walls.

—

Varric usually found a lot of peace in the scratch of a quill across the parchment, but this time it wasn’t providing the distraction he was hoping it would be. Their return from Crestwood and the Seeker’s fury had been worse then he feared. He knew she would be upset, but he never expected her to take a swing at him. Varric internally groaned as he remembered his temper and how close he had come. If Kiaya hadn’t intervened, who knows how it would have ended. The whole encounter left an ache in his chest that he couldn’t seem to write away. Varric glowered at the parchment in front of him before crumpling it up and tossing it in the fire behind him.

“What a waste.”

“Nah,” Varric shrugged as he looked up at Kiaya. “It wasn’t very good.”

She set a tray of food and drink down before taking a seat across from him. “But, the parchment can be hard to come by.”

“True, but the satisfaction of watching it burn is worth the cost.” Varric leaned back to observe his friend. “I thought you were keeping a low profile since your sword-wielding appearance? Lounging in the great hall seems counter to that.”

“Mmmm,” Kiaya grinned and swallowed her mouth full before answering. “I’m falling back on the tried and true method of looking like I work for a living. It’s enough that nobles don’t look at me directly.”

“Makes sense.” Varric chuckled.

“We’re riding out tomorrow anyway.” Kiaya watched him for a few minutes while she ate. Eventually, Kiaya rolled her eyes, “Are you coming with us?”

“I am not sure that a good idea.” Varric hedged.

“You are both being stupidly stubborn,” Kiaya stated. She caught his gaze and held it. “You and Cassandra aside, I really want you with us. I want you both. We are a team, and I need all the fucking help available right now. Consider this as me begging.” Kiaya popped a few more grapes in her mouth as she stood. “See you later, Varric.”

“Smudges,” Varric called out before she had gone a few steps. ”What time do we leave?”

—

The Exalted Plains was a miserable place. The civil war had torn the land apart. The team had taken shelter in an abandoned house; Cassandra and Cole were keeping watch on the roof while the rest slept below.

“Smiles and stories to cover a wounded heart. How many lies are too many? How does this story end?”

Cassandra frowned at Cole. It was the first time he had spoken in hours. Of course, it was in riddles that she didn’t understand. She rarely bothered to try to figure them out. But this one seemed to echo in her head. Just as she was about to ask him what he meant, she heard the creak of the ladder, and she turned to see Varric head appear through the hole.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Varric said as a greeting. “Where’s the kid?”

“He’s,” Cassandra glanced to where Cole had been a moment ago. “Not here.”

“I am sure he hasn’t gone far,” Varric said and then fell silent. Cassandra went back to watching the darkness, tracking the howl of wolves in the distance.

“Seeker, I want to fix this, but I am not sure how.” Varric sighed. He was staring at nothing, his hands fidgeting as he leaned against the wall. “Hawke and I have been through so much together. She has earned my loyalty and friendship a thousand times over. I can’t apologize for protecting her.”

Cassandra opened her mouth, but words fled. While she was scrambling for something to say, he straightened and met her stare with serious eyes. “You deserve to know how much I regret that I made your life harder, and I can only hope that in the future, my loyalty to you will never be questioned again.” He stared at her a moment before he turned and walked back to the ladder and disappeared.

Cassandra inhaled sharply, snapping her mouth shut.

“Tender heart wrapped in iron. It’s different now.”

Casandra whipped around and found Cole sitting on the far wall. She frowned. “Shut up, Cole.

—

The Seeker was sitting in the shadow of the walls of the Caer Oswin fortress, the recovered book of the Seekers open on her lap, but she wasn’t reading it. She was staring at the pyres the Inquisition had built for the fallen seekers.

Varric spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. “Tell me to leave, and I will.”

“Stay, please.” Cassandra’s voice was calmer then Varric expected. She looked tired, beaten.

“How are you holding up?” Varric asked.

Cassandra sighed, “Honestly, overwhelmed. I thought I might find answers here.” She motioned to the book in her lap. “But that was foolish, it only has more questions, and there is so much more to read.”

“Maybe you have read enough tonight,” Varric said as he put down the bag he had brought and sat. He pulled out the bottle of whisky and unstoppered it. “Or maybe this will help make sense of it all. Or not.” He handed her the bottle. “Sorry I didn’t bring glasses.”

Cassandra gulped the liquid, straight from the bottle. She handled it well, only gasping a little at the burn of the whisky in her throat. “Glasses would waste time.” She said as she passed the bottle back.

“Seeker, You don’t have to solve everything tonight. You have filled your quota. You have earned a rest.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Cassandra stared at the pyres, the fire reflected in her eyes. “I seem to be always arriving too late. First, the Conclave and now this. So much has been lost. How do we possibly rebuild it?”

Varric scratched his chin. “Honestly, I think we just have to do our best. Learn from our mistakes and just try to do better than those that came before us.”

Cassandra shifted, and suddenly she had wrapped her arms around Varric’s shoulder and was crying against his neck. He was caught by surprise, and it took him a moment before he returned the embrace.

Her grief was quiet, and the two of them sat, sharing the bottle and watching the sparks from the fires join the stars.

—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I am really excited to post this chapter and that it’s Friday!
> 
> This is the first chapter where there will be references to the Red Sky in the Morning storyline. I am hoping that I made it teasing enough to spark interest as well as not give any surprise twists away.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

—

“Lady Pentaghast, may I have a private word?”

Cassandra eyed the Orlesian lord in front of her with distaste. “No.” The lord gawked at her, and she arched a brow. “You were hoping for a different word?”

“I…” the lord stammered, Cassandra walked away from him. She was tired of the propositions that her family name and title always seemed to come from the nobles she encountered.

She could have left the Winter Palace when Kiaya did after they had stopped the assassination, but Cassandra had volunteered to stay. Their plan of having two Inquisitors was working well; Evelyn was filling the role perfectly. Everyone wanted a dance or a word with the Inquisition’s hero. Any threat to Evelyn was low, but Cassandra wouldn’t feel comfortable until both women were safely away from this viper pit.

Cassandra made her way out to the gardens. Varric was holding court, basking in the attention of a large audience as he recounted the adventures of the Inquisitor, somewhat embellished. Cassandra stayed hidden behind a wall of ivy to watch and listen to his warm, rolling voice.

“With a roar, The Iron Bull slew the rage demon, and the Herald closed the rift with a thunderous clap of power. We had saved the villagers of New Crestwood and allowing the rebuilding of the old village to commence.” Varric ended with a flourish and bowed to the applause from the crowd around him. Cassandra barely caught herself before she joined in and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Varric graciously declined the calls for another tale, and the group started to break up, with a few hangers-on.

“So, tell us Master Tethras, is the lovely Inquisitor spoken for?” The lord’s question had Cassandra rolling her eyes. It was a popular question tonight.

“My Lord, you are not the first to wonder that.” Varric was smooth as silk, and it brought a smile to Cassandra’s face.

“And what of your heart, Master Dwarf?” A lady purred, brushing her hand across Varric’s neck in a way that made Cassandra bristle.

Varric smoothly ducked away from her, bowing as he answered.

“It is indeed, my lady, and the rest belongs to my writing. Now, if you will excuse me, I am simply parched.” Varric quickly slipped away and masterfully vanished into the thinning crowd. Cassandra froze, trying to track where he had gone, only to jump when he spoke from behind her.

“I thought they would never let me stop. Can we get out of here? I am about tapped out of civility.”

“But, you manage it so well.” Cassandra was hoping the shadows were enough to hide the colour of her face.

“Even I have my limit, and I am standing on that line,” Varric said.

Cassandra was quick to agree. “Let’s go and find Josephine. This thing must be winding down soon.”

“This is Orlais. I wouldn’t count on it.”

—

Varric hadn’t been able to sleep after leaving the Winter Place. A storm was rattling the windows, and the fizzy drinks the Orlesians had plied him with was making the room was spin. The common room was warm from the fire, and Varric was ignoring the writing he had brought with him.

His job at the ball had been relatively easy, distract and entertain, and drum up support for the Inquisition. He usually would enjoy those things, but worry had proven too distracting. Varric shifted in his chair. Watching the Seeker run into danger without him had burned in Varric’s chest each time.

“I see you couldn’t sleep either.”

Varric turned to see Cassandra standing in the doorway. She was dressed for sleep in a loose shirt and trousers. Her hair was mussed, her braid hung down her shoulder. She was breathtaking. “I- No. Too many windows in this place, they rattle in the wind.” Varric swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Cassandra nodded, and a flash of hesitation crossed her face before it disappeared. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Yes, I mean, no.” Varric sighed, “I would love for you to join me.”

He silently cursed his awkwardness, shifting to hide his embarrassment. Instead of sitting in the chair opposite him, Cassandra settled on the floor at his feet. She leaned forward, hugging her knees before stretching her legs out in front of the fire with a small groan.

“Are you alright?” Varric asked, his voice slightly rougher then he would like.

“Yes, just a little sore. Fighting and standing in those fancy boots were not comfortable.” Cassandra stretched her back, and Varric didn’t know where to look, “and I am drained and a little worried. It was a long night.” She was rubbing her neck, her fingers reaching down her shoulder blade, and without any thought, Varric was reaching forward to rub his knuckles along her spine.

They both stilled for a moment, Varric froze in shock at the brazenness of his hands, but Cassandra hummed quietly and then pressed herself back into his knuckles. His hands began to massage her back, without needing much input from him and Varric floundered for something to say. “What are you worried about?”

Cassandra made a noise of pleasure when his fingers found a knot, and the sound made Varric’s blood hum in his ears. He was suddenly very grateful the woman was facing away from him. It took him a moment to focus on her answer.

“Kiaya.” Cassandra sighed. “She had more control over the mark then she told us. It was disturbing to watch her use it against our enemies, not only with how deadly it was but also because of the toll it took on her.”

Varric concentrated on breathing slowly through his nose for a moment, which meant he could smell her hair, which was now very near his face. Varric swallowed thickly before answering. “Smudges has a good head on her shoulders. She is unlikely to abuse the mark's power, and it sounds like its no easy to choose using it. Maybe it was a reaction. She’s done that before with her magic.”

Varric was proud of his coherent answer when he was feeling anything but. Lavender and steel floated through his senses. He leaned back to try and clear his head, but that only succeeded in bringing his hands up to her neck and onto bare skin. Varric groaned inwardly; he was done fighting. The heat of her skin against his fingertips was intoxicating, and he leaned forward again, bending lower than before.

“Why did you stay? At the ball? After everything was done?” He asked quietly. He felt her shiver under his hands, reacting to his breathe against her neck and ear.

She swallowed a few times before answering. “I wanted to stay.” Her voice shook, “with -“

The door banged open, and the whirlwind that was Sera and Lyra burst into the room. Both were very drunk and headed straight for the bottles in the cabinet on the far wall, but Blackwall, who entered behind them, seemed less so.

Varric had snatched his hands back, and Cassandra was on her feet and out the door before the girls noticed. Varric wasn’t standing up any time soon, so he picked up his papers again and glared at Blackwall as he sat down opposite Varric. The two girls, more drinks in hand, flopped down in front of the fire.

“Wait,” Lyra looked hazily around the room, “wasn’t there someone else here?”

Blackwell coughed, a poorly disguised laugh, and Varric answered quickly. “You’re drunk, Chimes. Must be seeing things.”

Lyra pouted. “I’m not that drunk.”

“Ooooh, let's get so drunk we see things!” Sera exclaimed and immediately swallowed half the contents of the bottle in her hand. The two dissolved into laughter.

Varric shook his head and shot Blackwell a dirty look. “If you’re encouraging this, you’re cleaning up after them.”

Blackwell did laugh this time. “What kind of man do you think I am?”

Varric glared at him. “At the moment, I think you’re a smug bastard.”

—

They were close to the Shrine of Dumat. The camp was tense this evening, quiet. Everyone could feel the hum of the red lyrium on the night air. Cassandra knew that tomorrow’s battle would possibly be the worse they had seen. It wasn’t a pleasant thought.

“Hey.” Kiaya settled on the ground next to Cassandra. Kiaya was wrapped in a blanket, her boots untied. “Not sleeping?”

“I haven’t tried yet.” Cassandra shrugged. “It’s too hot.”

“And Dorian says it’s not hot enough,” Kiaya said. “Could be worse, could be the Mire.”

“True.” Cassandra looked up at the canvas of stars shining overhead. “How is Cullen handling things?”

“Better then I feared but not great. He’s asleep for now.” Kiaya sighed. ”I am worried that I made the wrong choice of letting him come with us.”

“It means a lot to Cullen to be here. I don’t think you have made a mistake.” Cassandra answered and studied the woman beside her. Kiaya looked tired and worried, but underneath there was a peace and happiness that Casandra hadn’t seen before. “It’s good to see you both happy together. Present circumstances notwithstanding.”

Kiaya smiled softly. “It’s strange, for the longest time, I believed that I was meant to be alone. But now I feel like I have a home.” Kiaya smile turned to a grin, “and I found it in the middle of this mess.”

“How did you know it not because of this mess?” Cassandra asked. She expanded at Kiaya’s questioning look.

Kiaya chuckled. “I didn’t, still don’t. But resisting my feelings wasn’t making anything easier. And maybe it’s selfish wanting Cullen as much as I do while I suspect my days are numbered but facing Corypheus feels less daunting with Cullen to go home to.” Kiaya bumped her shoulder against Cassandra’s. “So, is it really worth denying your feelings for Varric when none of us know how many tomorrows we have?”

Cassandra sighed, looking in the direction of the Shrine. “You make it sound easy.”

“I know that it’s not that simple. Nothing is, but Varric makes you happy, doesn’t he? Is the possibility of future pain really worth not being happy now? But you are right as well. It is both a gift and a curse. Being with Cullen makes facing what I have to do easier, but I regret not listening to my heart sooner, so we could have more time, and I regret what it will do to him if I die.” Kiaya stopped talking an cocked her head. “I’m not helping anymore, am I?” 

Cassandra snorted. “I’m not sure, although I appreciate the intention.”

“Well then, I will call that a win. I just want to see you two happy.” Kiaya squeezed Cassandra's shoulder and started to get up. Cass raised her arm to help her automatically to help her, it was never a smooth transition for Kiaya. “Thanks. I am going to try and sleep again, and you should too, Cass.”

Cassandra nodded, although she didn’t move to get up. “I will. Soon.”

—


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday! Which means it’s time for the next chapter of my Varric/Cass story.
> 
> Note: This chapter starts with a major character injury. I have steered clear of anything too graphic and it will only hurt for a bit. 😘 There are also some steamy bits at the end.💗💗

—

Nothing felt right. The Shrine was burning before they had even got there. The bulk of the enemy fighters had fled, so the fighting had been relatively easy. The Red Templars had been tipped off and had left almost nothing behind.

The whole situation had Varric on edge. They were standing outside the gates. Cassandra was speaking to Cullen, who was barely staying on his feet while Kiaya was issuing orders.

“Smudges, we need to get away from here,” Varric interjected in a pause in the conversation.

“I know.” Kiaya shot a worried look at Cullen, but before they could make a move, a new scout appeared, and Kiaya was pulled into another conversation.

Varric’s palms itched, and the hairs on his neck rose. Something was here. Varric’s eyes watered as he scanned the rubble, and he moved closer to Kiaya.

It was the smoke that gave the Assassin away. It changed direction when it shouldn’t have, but Varric only noticed out of the corner of his eye when it was almost too late. He barely had time to call out and throw himself against Kiaya before he felt the pressure of the blow meant for her against his back. He felt a searing pain, and Varric’s vision narrowed to Kiaya’s pale face, her eyes filled with horror as she stared at him. He tried to ask if she had been hit, but his voice wasn’t working. All he could hear was a pounding in his ears. Varric realized that it wasn’t his heart he was listening to, but the pulse of the red lyrium. It beat a different cadence from his heart and lungs, forcing his body to synchronize. Varric fought the pull but gasping air against the taint's pulse was agony, and he was losing. It was getting hard for Varric to think. He gasped and forced his eyes open, red fog blurring his vision, but he could see a face close to his. Cassandra. Varric tried to say her name, but he didn’t seem to have enough breath, so he repeated it over and over in his head, focusing on her to fight against the red trying to claim him.

Suddenly the lyrium pulse stopped. Varric felt his heart take a few thumps on its own, and he gasped, pulling air into his lungs. Then the screaming started.

Whatever was happening, Varric would have gladly gone back to pulse, pulling him towards the darkness. He felt like he was being turned inside out while set on fire. The blackness that rushed towards him wasn’t that of peace and rest, but Varric was grateful all the same.

—

Guilt was crushing Cassandra.

She needed Varric to wake up. More than that, she needed him to wake up as the person he was, untainted by the red lyrium. She had been waiting for days. Cassandra had stopped listening to the whispered conversations between the healers. It was a miracle he was still alive at all. Varric was lying on his front, propped up on pillows to protect his stomach and back. His skin was pale and waxy, and without his shallow breaths and the pulse fluttering in his neck, he looked dead. Cassandra hadn’t followed what Kiaya and Dorian had done to remove the spear of lyrium from Varric’s back. Cassandra understood that Kiaya had used the mark to remove the red taint from Varric’s blood, but until he woke up, there was no way to know if it was successful.

Eventually, Cassandra surrendered to her fears, letting them race through her as she knelt by Varric’s cot. Time lost it’s meaning as Cassandra prayed until sleep claimed her and pull her into the fade.

—

The smell of lavender, mint, and steel pulled Varric awake. That and the desire to sneeze, but he couldn’t. He felt like a druffalo was sitting on him, and no part of his body didn’t hurt. He was unable to move if he wanted to and sneezing was out of the question. Whatever was tickling his nose was beyond annoying. Opening his eyes took all his concentration, and it felt like ages before he succeeded. His vision swam in the dim light.

Once his muddled brain was able to process shapes and colours, he no longer cared about the tickle. It was Cassandra’s hair that brushed his face.

She was asleep, resting on her arm on the side of his cot. His lips formed her name, but he didn’t actually make a sound. After a few attempts, he managed a gasping hiss, and her eyelashes fluttered open. She didn’t look at him right away, focusing first on where her fingers rested in his. Varric hadn’t noticed before, but suddenly he could feel her skin against his own. Her touch was gentle as her fingers slid to Varric’s wrist, settling on his pulse, which jumped at the touch. Varric gasped again, and Cassandra’s eyes went wide and snapped to his face.

I want to see her face first thing every time I open my eyes.  
This time when Varric tried to speak, it worked, although it sounded nothing like him. “Seeker-“

Cassandra kissed him. Varric no longer cared if he was alive or dead; whichever it was, he would take it. Her lips were soft and gentle against his, better than anything he had imagined. It was over too quickly for his liking; Cassandra pulled back with a look of shock on her face and stared at him.

With a fair amount of effort, Varric managed to tighten his fingers around hers and get enough breath to whisper. “Am I dead? Not that I mind either way at the moment, but it would be nice to know.”

Cassandra blinked, and a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob escaped her lips. “You are alive, Varric. Thank the Marker, you are alive.” she stood and turned away, hiding her face but not before Varric saw tears shimmering in her eyes. “I must tell the healers immediately.” Before Varric could catch up, she was gone.

Varric exhaled. ”Alive is good.”

—

“You should not be coming with us.” Cassandra had tried to wait until they had reached Varric’s room before she spoke, and she almost made it.

“I gathered that from your exclamation in the War Room.” Varric grinned at her over his shoulder as he unlocked and opened the door of his room. “But I have been out of the fun for long enough now, and I will not stay behind while people important to me face a fortress of Wardens.”

Cassandra tried to swallow her irritation and worry. She had stayed by him through his recovery, but the two had settled into a comfortable friendship. By the time they had reached Skyhold, Cassandra had convinced herself that it was enough

Varric crossed the room to his bed. “As much as I appreciate the help, don’t you have to pack yourself?”

Cassandra waved the question off. “I am already packed. Varric, this is a bad idea. You are just now back on your feet. You shouldn’t be rushing into battle so soon.”

“I’m not.” Varric lifted a mostly full saddlebag onto his bed next to the stack of clean laundry. “I’m rushing into a very long, very uncomfortable horse and wagon ride. By the time we reach them, I’ll be one hundred percent.” He topped off the bag then placed what clothes wouldn’t fit into the backpack. He crossed to the table he used as a desk. He quickly sorted papers, add some to his portable writing box, and that too went into his backpack. He added it and his bedroll to the pile on his bed before turning back to where Cassandra was watching him.

“Alright. I’m ready.”

Cassandra glared at him. “You were already packed!”

“Yes, and so are you.” Varric pointed out calmly.

“Varric,” but Cassandra didn’t get any farther before Varric interrupted her.

“There is no way you are running away from me again,” Varric said as he crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into a kiss. With the warm press of his lips, the heat of his hands on her face and neck, Cassandra was burning, and she would gladly burn forever.

Varric pulled back, just enough to meet her eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” Varric whispered.

Cassandra couldn’t answer fast enough. “No.”

“Good.” Varric kissed her again. Cass slipped her hands under his shirt collar and down his back, rasping her nails against his skin. Varric groaned, kissing her jaw and neck, pulling a similar sound from her.

Her hands continued travelling over his skin, down his chest until they were halted by his shirt.” You are wearing too many clothes.” She said.

“Says the woman wearing armour.” Varric laughed against her throat, and the vibrations made Cassandra’s toes curl.

She leaned into him, placing her own kisses against his neck. Varric shuttered, and Cassandra whispered against his ear. “What is your plan, exactly?” 

“I hadn’t actually thought this far ahead.”

Cassandra laughed and nipped his ear before she pressed her lips against his again. There was a knock at the door behind Cassandra’s back, and the two broke apart with a gasp.

Varric’s frustration was evident when he answered. “What?”

“Master Tethras? I have a message for the Seeker. Have you seen her?” A voice called.

“Not as much as I would like to.” Varric murmured against her ear before answering the messenger. “You just missed her. What’s the message? If I see her, I will pass it on.” Cassandra pressed her face into his shoulder as Varric began nipping at her ear and neck again. She barely registered the message from Cullen, requesting assistance, or the departure of the messenger.

“You are horrible.” She gasped when she thought it was safe.

“With horrible timing.” Varric agreed.

“I should go,” Cass said, the reluctance clear in her voice.

Varric nodded, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. “To be continued,” he said.

“I will hold you to that.”

—


	7. Chapter 7

They had travelled hard, the people sleeping in the wagons while still on the move, only stopping when the horses and druffalo needed rest. The army would reach Griffin Wing Keep in a day, and Varric had run out of time.

Varric found an outcrop of boulders that offered some privacy from the rest of the camp but still within the patrol routes. He was hoping that Cassandra would find him, and he didn’t have to wait long.

“How can you read in the dark?” She asked as she sat on a rock facing him, their knees brushing together. The smile on her face made Varric want to reach out and kiss her senseless.

“Good eyesight and practice,” Varric replied, placing his book aside. He put his hands on his knees and slid them to hers. He grinned at the hitch in her breathing. Don’t get distracted. Varric scolded himself, but he couldn’t help sliding his hands further up her legs before pulling back. “I actually have something to confess to you, Seeker.”

“Alright.” Cassandra nodded.

Varric took a deep breath. “Blondie is with Hawke.” The Seeker’s face was unreadable as she studied him. Varric swallowed his nerves and kept going. “We never really talked about what Hawke is doing with the Wardens.”

Cassandra started to laugh. Varric stared at her in surprise. “Not the reaction I was expecting.”

Cassandra snickered. “I am glad I can surprise you.”

“Would you care to explain? Or are you planning revenge in my sleep?”

“That’s a good idea. I will have to remember that.” Cassandra grinned. “I guessed that Anders was with Hawke long ago.”

“Really?” Varric’s surprise was evident, and this started Cassandra laughing again.

“I am a Seeker, Varric. I am usually rather good at connecting the dots. I know Hawke and Bethany are together. Makes sense with Hawke helping the Wardens. I have read your book enough times to guess at the history between Bethany and Anders, so It’s not surprising he is with her.”

“Colour me impressed. Not everyone picks up on those two in the book. But that doesn’t explain why you are so calm about the whole thing.”

“I know.” The self-doubt was clear on Cassandra’s face. Varric instantly reached for her. “I can’t say that I am not conflicted. But I respect and trust Kiaya’s judgement,” Cassandra squeezed his hands, “And I trust you. With the Chantry in chaos and everything I have read in the Seekers book, I have many things to work through. For now, I don’t think upsetting things before we attack the fortress would be beneficial for anyone.”

‘Wow, Seeker. You just might be the most amazing person I have ever met.” They had leaned closer together as they had been speaking, so Varric didn’t have far to go to kiss her. However, just before their lips met, someone cleared their throat.

“Evening.” The soldier on patrol said, nodding to them as he passed. Cassandra blushed, and Varric returned the greeting.

“I did pick this spot so that, if you throttled me, there would be witnesses.” Varric shrugged. Cassandra snorted, and they sat silently for a few minutes, fingers laced together over their knees.

Varric was the first to break the quiet. “Do you think Curly has made the same connections?” He was staring at the camp with worry in his eyes.

Cassandra squeezed his hand, trying to be reassuring while her answer was not. “I don’t think so. If he had, we probably would have heard him yelling.”

“Am I a coward for not wanting to tell him?” Varric asked, concern and shame clear on his face.

“Then, we both are,” Cassandra said with a shake of her head. “I won’t be telling him either. Kiaya has her reasons for keeping it from him,”

“Hawke made her swear not to tell anyone,” Varric interjected.

“And Kiaya is true to her word.” Cassandra nodded. “But, he’s not going to receive the news well.”

“Poor Smudges.” Varric sighed, and Cass stroked her thumb across the back of his hand.

\---

Cassandra was on edge and bored at the same time. There wasn’t anything that she really needed to do. She was ready for the assault on Adamant tomorrow; her weapons and battle gear were as prepared as she could make them. She could be attending the strategy meetings with Cullen, but Cassandra’s forte was one on one combat, and there was only so much discussion on troop movements that she could take. She would be accompanying Kiaya into the heart of the fortress and, hopefully, stop the ritual. Varric would be joining Leliana, Sera and the archers to take and hold the outer walls. Their first fight since Varric’s injury, and she wouldn’t be there to protect him. It made Cassandra uneasy.

She shivered and wrapped the blankets more tightly around herself. There were no fires, they were too close now, and the desert was cold at night. The moon’s light created more shadows then they dispelled, perfect cover from anything watching from the walls, but it was just as hard to see anything among the rocks and tents.

Cassandra could feel someone watching her; she just couldn’t pinpoint where they were. She began to ease the dagger from her boot sheath under cover of the blankets. Before she could stand, a voice spoke from the darkness.

“I heard you were looking for me.” A shadow separated from the outline of tents nearby and moved towards her. Marion Hawke smiled as she approached, “I apologize for making it difficult, but in your profession, you must be used to that.” Hawke’s lips curved a little more.

Cassandra was stunned. She had never expected the Champion to seek her out. Cass had been avoided Hawke and her team, not wanting to add to the tension. This meant Cass was seeing less of Varric then she would like, but it was good that he was with them; Varric could defuse any situation. But Cassandra had never expected to be alone with the woman she had spent months searching for.

Hawke was just as intimidated as Cassandra had expected, but she was smaller then what Cass had pictured. Half a head shorter and with a slimmer build, then Cassandra, Hawke didn’t seem a threat on the surface. Still, with the controlled grace of her movements and her piercing blue eyes, Hawke was the personification of the bird of prey. 

Suddenly, Cassandra realized she was staring, “I, Is there something I can assist you with?” Cassandra asked, falling back into formality to cover her surprise.

Hawke quirked an eyebrow, “I have come to ask your intentions for our mutual friend.” She said, adopting a formal tone to match, although her grin stayed in place.

“To see him happy,” Cassandra answered automatically and truthfully. “Does that meet with your approval?”

“Very much so.” Hawke’s face softened. “I wanted to meet you. You are important to him, and he is important to me, so I wanted to see what he was getting into.”

Hawke settled comfortably on the ground. “The fireside stories of Lady Pentaghast, Dragon slayer, and Right Hand, while fascinating, are not the most reliable of descriptions.”

“What?” Cassandra asked, a bit alarmed.

“Oh yes, Seeker. The stories of you are prolific, especially now. ‘The warrior woman who can quell men with a look.’ I just had to see for myself.”

Cassandra blinked. “That’s very…”

“Unsettling. I know.” Hawke rolled her eyes. “You get used to it. Sort of.”

“What did Varric say when you asked him? About us?” the question was out of Cassandra’s mouth before she could stop it.

Hawke laughed through her nose. “Dick all. He’s cagier than a fennec when it comes to you and to those of us who know him, that says a lot.”

“Really?” Cassandra said, surprise and glee equal in her voice.

Hawke nodded, grinning like a cat.

Cassandra swallowed, glad for the darkness, her cheeks burning. “Lady Hawke, I care very deeply for Varric. I only want the best for him and to see life treat him well. Of that, I can promise.”

“Not a lady. In practice or in name. Call me, Marion.” Hawke said. “All my friends do. Except for Varric.”

“Call me Cassandra then, or Cass.”

The informal introduction dissolved any remaining tension between them. But Cassandra couldn’t think of anything to say. Before the silence stretched too long, Hawke spoke first. “What do you know about Bianca?

“The crossbow or its creator?” Cassandra asked dryly.

“Good, Varric isn’t a complete idiot. What he likely didn’t tell you is that Bianca is a manipulative bitch who has been a thorn in Varric’s foot his whole life. I guarantee that she will turn up, and she always brings trouble when she does.” Hawke sighed. “Varric has always had a blind spot when it comes to her. I am hopeful that having you in his life will break that cycle, but I wanted to warn you. Bianca will not be happy, and she will have no qualms putting a knife in your back.”

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you.” Cassandra nodded.

“Now, can I interest you in some embarrassing stories of Varric?”

“Yes, please.” Cassandra laughed, passing one of her blankets over.

—


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! That means another chapter of Cass & Varric fluff. 😘😘

Varric was desperately trying to think of this situation like it was a story. _She will be ok. They will be ok. It can’t end here._ He chanted over and over in his head. This was the cliff hanger ending, the moment of pause when the audience worries about their heroes.

Varric had been unable to do anything when the dragon had appeared, but he had a perfect view. Watching seven people plummet into the abyss was the stuff of nightmares. There had been no time to speak the last time he and Cass had seen each other, and now Cassandra’s face was all Varric could think about.

It had been ten hours of waiting and watching the rift left in the courtyard. Demons had stopped coming through from the fade, and the rift had shrunk, but without Kiaya, they couldn’t close it even if they wanted to.

The first break in the waiting came from Cole. He suddenly darted towards the rift to stare intently at its centre.

“Kid?” Varric’s feet had him at Cole’s side instantly, his eyes straining, trying to see through the burning light.

“The same as before, but completely different. One way out but only through.” Cole muttered.

“What does that mean?” Cullen growled from behind them. Varric glanced over his shoulder to reply, but suddenly the rift exploded outward with force, knocking everyone back.

“Hold fire!” Cullen bellowed, preventing anyone from firing blindly at the rift, as three figures leap out of the light.

Solas and Bull were supporting Cassandra between them. They were battered and bleeding from many injuries. The worst being the claw marks down the Seeker’s leg. There was a rush forward to help the three get clear, Solas and Bull sagging the moment Cassandra had support.

“Where is Kiaya? The others?” Cullen’s voice just this side of panic, a feeling echoed in the faces of Bethany and Fenris.

“They were right behind us.” Cassandra gasped as a healer tightened a tourniquet around her thigh.

“Kiaya opened the rift for us. They were supposed to follow us through.” Bull added, grunting as he lowered himself to the ground. Solas immediately started healing Bull, who had dark bruises on his chest, likely from cracked ribs. Solas had dark circles under his eyes, a sign that his mana was overextended.

Cullen whirled around and moved back towards the rift, Cassandra started to try and follow, but Varric pushed her back to the ground. “Easy Seeker, you’re not going anywhere.” The rift pulsed again, and two more people stumbled out; Hawke appeared to be unconscious, Kiaya supporting her, and they hit the ground in a tangle. Before anyone could move, Kiaya’s hand shot out, and the mark connected with the rift. Kiaya screamed with the effort, but it did snap closed.

Hawke jolted awake, her wild eyes searching the courtyard before screaming and lunged at the woman beside her. Fenris pulled Hawke away from Kiaya while Bethany knelt next to Kiaya. Kiaya spoke to Bethany and pressed something into her hand, then Kiaya climbed to her feet.

At that moment, Cassandra shuddered then went completely limp, her head falling to Varric’s shoulder. “Seeker?” Varric said, panic in his voice. He watched the face of the healer, who leaned forward to check her pulse and eyes.

“She’s unconscious, but she will be alright.” The healer returned his attention to her leg and began peeling away the shredded leather. “It’s probably for the best. This is not going to be pleasant.”

Varric did not want to watch the grizzly process, so he looked up again, but all of the action seemed to be over. Kiaya, Cullen and Leliana were gone. The Hawke sisters were settling together against a wall with Fenris standing watch over them.

“Go. We got ‘er.” Sera appeared beside him, elbowing him over as she supported Cassandra’s head. “Go, you ninny.” She insisted when Varric didn’t immediately respond.

“Cassandra will be fine,” Solas said, answering Varric’s unasked question. That gave Varric the last push to let Cassandra go and climb to his feet.

It was one of the most extended walks of his life. When he reached them, he knelt next to Bethany and Hawke, wrapped both in his arms, and they grieved together.

—

The journey back to Skyhold was a grim one. While they had technically won the battle, the losses had been higher than expected. Those that had fallen into the fade with Kiaya were badly shaken by the experience. Cassandra’s sleep was plagued by nightmares, and she was grieving for the Divine all over again. Varric had rarely left her side. He helped her while her leg healed and held her when she woke up in the night with tears rolling down her face.

Cass was a little surprised that Varric had disappeared just before they arrived back at Skyhold. It was getting dark, and it was raining, a cold drizzle that leaked down your collar. No one was lingering in the courtyards, so Cassandra decided that her first goal was a bath to warm her and to remove the grime of travel.

Cassandra didn’t linger in the busy bathing room when she was done. It had been the right choice. She felt better now that she was clean. She was debating with herself if food or sleep was the next order of business, and she walked into the door of her room when it didn’t open. It was latched from the inside, and she heard a muffled curse when she banged into it.

“Who is in there?” Cassandra demanded, outraged that anyone would enter her room without permission.

There were a few thumps before she heard the bolt slide clear, and Varric’s face appeared as he opened the door. “It’s just me. You were faster than I thought.”

“What are you doing, Varric?” Cassandra eyed him suspiciously. “You had better let me in because I am not waiting in the hall outside my own room.”

Varric laughed and swung the door fully open. A fire was burning in the hearth, and there was a basket on the table. Varric had also washed and changed, his hair still damp, gleaming a deep gold. “We have been going non-stop, and I wanted to give you a nice evening now we are back.” He took her hand, pulling her into the room before shutting the door. “Are you hungry? I have no idea what we are eating. Chimes and Ruffles packed it for me.”

“I am glad I don’t have to brave the kitchens.” Cassandra hung up her towel and placed her soiled clothes in a sack before crossing to the small table. They unpacked the basket together, and the two of them enjoyed the wine, cheese, meat, and fruit they had found. It was a welcome change from the hardtack that had been the army’s staple for weeks—the conversation flowing between them as smoothly as water. Varric could draw Cass out of herself like no one else, and the comfort she found when around him was intoxicating.

Cassandra was full and happy as she leaned back in her chair. It was turning into an almost perfect evening. “I have something for you,” Varric said, reaching into a pocket. “I didn’t know when it would get here, but as luck would have it, it turned up while we were away. I hope it’s alright.” He looked nervous as he handed her a small, white cotton package wrapped in black ribbon.

The bow pulled away quickly under Cassandra’s fingers, the wrapping falling away. The ribbon was attached to a pendent of the most delicate work Cassandra had ever seen. A blackbird in flight, carved from dark wood, and backed by a ring of wild rose vines and flowers, craved from an iridescent stone.

Cassandra gasped. “It's beautiful.” She looked at him. “Did you make this?”

Varric snorted. “Thanks for the thought, but no. My art is with words. Kiaya helped me draw it out, and a friend did the carving. I thought it might keep the memories of your family close.” Happy tears welled in Cassandra’s eyes. Varric stood and circled the table. “Cassandra, I don’t know what our future holds, but I am certain that I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

Cassandra couldn’t find the words to answer, so she tied the ribbon around her neck and kissed him with everything she felt.

It was the need for breath that pulled them apart, but only a little. Cassandra bumped her nose to his. “No interruptions this time?” She teased.

“Not if they know what’s good for them,” Varric growled, causing Cassandra to shiver as she laughed. Their lips met again, and time disappeared into hot hands and wild kisses.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for where this chapter ended. But next week, there will be hot times.😘


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! The Smut has arrived! I am posting a bit early today. I am rushing off for a witchy weekend.
> 
> If smut isn't appealing to you, I have marked where it ends with Hearts and you can catch that last bit of story at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it. It was very fun to write.

\---

Cassandra stood up from her chair while still kissing Varric. She smiled when they pulled apart, slowly backed towards the bed as she flicked open the buttons down the front of her shirt. She was glad that she opted for comfort after her bath and wasn’t wearing a breast band. Cass took pride in how affected Varric seemed as each button popped open to reveal a little more skin. He was gripping the back of the chair as if it was the only thing keeping him up.

With her shirt hanging open, Cass pulled apart the ties of her trousers. Still, before they opened fully, she turned around, eyes never leaving Varric’s as she let the loosen garment fall around her ankles.

Varric groaned. “I have been dying to see your legs since the first time we met.”

“And?” Cassandra lightly traced her fingers up her thigh and hip. Varric growled, and he suddenly tackled her. Cass laughed as they landed on the bed in a tangle. Varric’s eyes burned as he looked down at her. “And, it was well worth the wait.” He kissed her fiercely. Cassandra moaned when his lips moved to her neck. He paused for a moment, and Cassandra opened her eyes. Varric was gazing at the pendant against her collarbone. “Perfect,” Varric whispered, then he continued kissing the valley between her breasts. Cassandra writhed and shuttered as Varric’s stubble rasped against her skin.

“Varric, don’t tease,” Cassandra whined.

“Have you bet on the wrong horse.” Varric chuckled, and Cassandra felt it like a caress against her skin. “I dearly love to tease.”

Varric moved lower, his attention now on Cassandra’s legs. His stubble burned against her skin, and it mixed with the silk of his hair against her inner thighs, arched her spine and made her tremble.

“Please!” Cassandra didn’t recognize her own voice as she pleaded with him. Cass felt rather than heard his answering chuckle as he finally settled between her legs. His breath ghosted over her labia and clitoris. Cassandra was lost after that. Varric was just as talented with his tongue in this manner as he was telling stories, and he drove her towards her climax with teasing procession.

Waves of release rolled through her, each crest bringing stars to her eyes as it tensed and shivered its way through her body. The peak slammed through her, and as it ebbed, it seemed to take her muscles with it. Cassandra’s world faded around her as she floated in bliss.

—

Varric thought Cassandra was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. She lay next to him, a goddess of legend. Her skin was flushed with pleasure, her eyes closed, and her red lips curved with a smile. She would tremble with every brush against her skin, and Varric was enjoying every movement. The pendant was perfect against her skin. It embodied everything he saw in this woman, strong but gentle, fierce and beautiful, a force of nature. Varric could die happy.

Although he wouldn’t be opposed to dying slightly happier.

Cassandra hummed, stretched and opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

“How was that?” Varric asked, feeling slightly dumb, all his blood being occupied elsewhere.

Cassandra laughed. “Absolutely amazing.” She hummed contentedly again. “However, I want more.” The look on her face changed. Her eyes filled with a fierce heat. She kissed him and wrapped a leg around his hips to press herself closer. His skin tingled at her touch and his groaned as she ground against him.

“Why are your breeches still on?” Cassandra hissed in his ear, her nails raking down his chest and abdomen to settle against his waistband.

“I didn’t want to presume.” Varric’s voice shook.

“Presume away.” The smile on Cassandra’s face was absolute sin, and Varric rushed to remove the last of his clothing. The moment he was free, she pushed him down onto the blankets and moved over him. Her expression was wicked as she leaned over, sliding forward. Varric groaned at the feeling of her hot skin glide across his. His fingers gripped her hips, and he felt the pendent settle on his chest, but he couldn’t take his eyes from hers. She rolled herself against him. Her hand trailed a path down his body until she gently held his penis, her parted thighs hovering just above the head.

“Isn’t it lucky that I have less patience than you?” Cassandra whispered against his lips before sinking down on to him. Their moans mingled together as their hips met. Cassandra slowly sat up, moving Varric deep inside of herself. She stilled for a moment, her eyes closed with her head thrown back. She was magnificent, and Varric wouldn’t have been able to tear his eyes away if Andraste herself had walked in.

Cassandra began to move, slowly rolling against him with a lift and fall of her hips that drove Varric deep inside her. Varric’s hands were shaking as they glided over her skin, up her sides, across her breasts until they gripped her hips, following her movement.

When Varric couldn’t stand the slow pace any longer, his grip tightened and thrust up to meet her roll down. He bent his knees a bit, rocking Cassandra forward. Her hands fell to his shoulders. Her back arched, and she continued to meet his quickening thrusts. Moments later, Cassandra stilled and stiffened, grinding down on Varric until her climax washed through her, Varric following close behind.

Cassandra collapsed against his chest, and Varric held her tightly as they both shivered through the aftershocks.

“Holy fuck.” Cassandra gasped once her breathing had slowed, and she carefully slid off of him to curl into his side.

“It was indeed.” Varric laughed. She smacked his chest. “Ow.”

Cassandra nestled tighter into his side, her fingers tracing lazy patterns in his damp chest hair. “I hope you realize that you may never leave this bed again.” She grinned and then immediately yawned.

Varric laughed. “There is nothing that could make me.”

💜💜💜💜💜

—

Varric cursed his luck in every language he knew. He had hoped that Bianca would send a raven to answer his inquires, but of course, she showed up in person. Varric knew that Bianca would have heard the rumours about him and Cass. They had rarely been apart since Dumat and Skyhold was a top-notch rumour mill. Bianca had just as many contacts as he did, and he wouldn’t put it past her to have spies in the Inquisition. Varric would have to mention that to Leliana before they left.

He was interrupted from his train of thought when the door opened, and Cassandra returned.

“You didn’t come to the ring to watch the sparring this morning,” Cassandra said as she entered the room.

Varric looked up from the paperwork he was sorting through. “No, sorry. I got sidetracked.” For a moment, Varric enjoyed the sight of Casandra’s flushed and sweaty skin. His breath caught, and he choked when she removed her shirt. “And you are going to distract me again if you keep that up.”

Cassandra laughed as she filled the washbasin and began to clean up. “What am I distracting you from?”

Varric sighed. His heart had stopped when she had passed in the Main Hall earlier. A direct meeting between the Seeker and Bianca was at the top of Varric’s never-going-to-happen list.

“Bianca has finally found the leak of red lyrium, and Smudges and I are going to check it out.”

Cassandra was quiet as she pulled on a clean shirt and turned to face him. She looked more concerned than upset. “That was Bianca you were speaking to in the hall. Are you alright?”

Varric’s heart warmed as Cass’s concern. “I don’t exactly know yet.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Cassandra asked as she reached out to stroke his hair.

“Would you hate me if I said no?”

Her eyes never leave his face as she shook her head no.

“I don’t trust this, Cass. I can’t shake the feeling that this will end badly, and I just don’t want you in the line of fire.”

“I can take care of myself, you know.” Cassandra smiled, clearly not upset by what he said.

“And no one knows that better than I do, Seeker. But if I am honest,” Varric grinned at Cassandra’s raised eyebrows. “I can’t imagine anything good coming from a meeting between you two. Smudges already dislikes her, and that is going to be hard enough to balance.” Varric shook his head. I know you will be safe here. I asked Tiny to watch your back while I am gone.”

“Bianca, is that dangerous? Cassandra asked skeptically.

“She’s that stubborn, and she had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. I just want to know you are safe.”

“Alright.” Casandra nodded. “When do you leave?”

“Two hours.”

—


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else is happy it’s Friday! I sure am. It means it is a new chapter day!
> 
> This chapter was challenging. I tried to write it without giving away some major plot points from my first story Red Sky in the Morning. 
> 
> I know that I am giving Bianca a bad time in my story. It’s just how it worked out in my head. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

\--

“Get him killed, and I’ll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor.”

Bianca’s parting shot snapped the last of Kiaya’s restraint, and in a blink, Kiaya had Bianca pinned to the wall. Varric had never seen Kiaya lash out like this before. Her level head was something everyone had come to count on. But there was no sign of it now.

“How dare you.” Kiaya snarled as she pressed her arm against Bianca’s throat. “After this? You think locking this door fixes anything? The damage is done. That stuff has killed hundreds, possibly thousands, and polluted lands for who knows how long. The damage you have done will affect generations. I have already pulled a spike the size of my arm out of Varric’s back, and I am having a lot of trouble not blaming you for it getting there.” Bianca’s eyes flicked to Varric’s briefly, and he nodded, confirming what Kiaya said.

“I,” Bianca shuttered, but Kiaya cut her off.

“I am doing everything in my power to put the demon you let out back in its bottle. But the damage is done, and you are partly responsible for that,” Kiaya growled. “So don’t you dare threaten me. It is my advice,” Kiaya pressed on Bianca’s throat, causing the other woman to wheeze. “That you get as far away from me as quickly as you can before I lose what little sense I have left.”

Kiaya released her hold and backed up, her hands were glowing with power, and the mark was in full form. Bianca shot Varric one more glance before she was gone.

Bianca’s footsteps faded into silence. Dorian coughed. “Well, then.”

“Smudges,” Varric began, but he stopped speaking when Kiaya looked at him. Her fury had not receded. It burned in her eyes and seemed to pulse in the air.

“Let’s get back to camp.” Kiaya’s tone was clipped, controlled, and the group silently followed her out of the cave.

There was no sign of Bianca outside. Kiaya was breathing hard as she glanced around. “Thom, would you mind carrying my gear back to camp?” Without waiting for an answer, Kiaya stripped to her smalls. Then walked to the cliff edge next to the waterfall and dove into the deep pool below.

Varric helped gather up Kiaya’s things while Dorian watched the water. “If you are waiting for her to surface, you may be here a while,” Varric said to the mage.

“I know, I was just contemplating the distasteful idea of going after her,” Dorian answered.

“Best to leave her be,” Thom said as he led the way down the path. “Give her time. Also, I would bet you wouldn’t be quite as successful with that dive, although I would pay some coins to see it.”

Dorian’s vehement denial of anyone every seeing The tension that Kiaya had left behind began to ease as Dorian denied anyone ever seeing him high dive.

Varric spared one more worried glance at the water before hurrying after his two companions. “First round is on me this evening, gents. Let’s get back to camp.”

—

It was late, but Cassandra was still awake. She had trouble falling asleep without Varric beside her now. She was reading in Varric’s moth-eaten desk chair with a blanket over her bare legs.

Cassandra snapped the book closed when she heard his familiar footsteps on the stairs. Varric looked exhausted when he came through the door, but he perked up when he saw her. Cassandra immediately stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around him as his head rested on her chest. His pack hit the floor with a thud before Varric mirrored her position. Cassandra revelled in the feeling of well-being that came from simply holding him.

It lasted until Cassandra was pinched by his armour, and she hissed at the spark of pain. She helped him undo the many buckles that held his kit together, not speaking until the last piece was set aside, and they settled into bed together. Varric rolled his shoulders and stretched. Cassandra combed her fingers through his hair, trying to ease the tension he still held.

“How did it go?” Cassandra asked, and Varric’s answering sigh ghosted across her collar bone.

“Could have been better.” Varric pulled Cassandra tighter into his side. “Could have been worse too, I suppose. We closed the door to the Deep Roads, but it was Bianca that gave Corypheus access. Not intentionally but still.”

“That is not your fault.” Cass fought to sound calm through her anger on Varric’s behalf. “You are not responsible for the actions of others.”

“No, just my own.” Varric sounded defeated. “If Bartrand and I had never organized that expedition, so much would be different.”

Cassandra’s heart ached at the pain in his voice. “No one blames you, Varric.”

“Except myself.” Varric waved away Cass’s protest and changed the subject. “So Smudges finally show her temper. She almost throttled Bianca. It was a near thing.”

“What?” Cassandra sat up in surprise.

“Oh, yes. Smudges has a temper that we have never seen before, and I hope to never see again.” Varric gave her a crooked smile. But Cassandra could see weariness etched in his features. He looked so tired like this venture had taken more out of him than he wanted to let on. Cassandra leaned down and gently kissed him, offering the comfort she couldn’t find the words to express. Cassandra lay down again, nestling her head against Varric’s shoulder, gently kissing the side of his neck. “You should sleep now. You can tell me in the morning. If you want to.”

The candle burned low and went out. Cassandra was almost asleep, lulled by the steady beat of Varric’s heart.

“I’m happy you are here, Cass.” Varric murmured, his voice clouded with sleep.

“Always,” Cassandra said as the pull of the fade took her.

\---

Cassandra gripped the stone baluster hard enough that her knuckles ached. She was expected at the Herald’s Rest. But Kiaya’s confession had thrown Cassandra into turmoil. Her shock had led to anger, which had sparked an argument with Varric.

Cassandra was startled when Cullen settled against the wall next to her.

“How long have you known?” Cassandra asked through gritted teeth.

Cullen sighed. “She told me after the battle at Adamant.”

“Fuck!” Cassandra pushed off the wall and paced to the tower and back. “How am I…” Cassandra couldn’t finish her question. She kicked the wall before cursing again.

“I know how you feel.” Cullen waved off her skeptical look. “You feel like everything that has been guiding you is false. That suddenly all the good you wanted to do in this life may be flawed, and you are picking apart every decision, every act. The guidelines you have believed in for so long are suddenly not where you expect them to be.”

“This is starting to sound oddly familiar,” Cassandra said dryly. Cullen was echoing the words she had said to him when she recruited him in Kirkwall.

Cullen grinned at her and continued. “What you have now is an opportunity to form your own guidelines…”

“Build a world that you want to see.” Cassandra finished for him, rolling her eyes. “And I dragged you into this nightmare.”

“Not the way I see it. You were right. We are changing the world by trying to hold it together.”

“How can this not change things?” Cassandra could feel her anger giving way.

“What does it actually change?” Cullen asked.

Cass groaned. “I don’t know. How did you forgive her?”

Cullen was quiet for a moment, watching the sunset colours start to bloom. “I walked away from Kiaya when she told me. At that moment, all I could see was my fears come to life.”

Cassandra gave Cullen a studied look. Shame was apparent on his face. “How far did you get?” She asked.

“A few paces, then I went back.” Cullen answer with a bone-weary sigh. “I remembered who she is and everything that she has done for us, all while carrying a fifteen-year-old secret and hating herself for it.”

Cullen met Cassandra’s eyes. “She the strongest person I know, Cass. Would you want to be judged on what you did fifteen years ago? I certainly don’t. Is there anything you can do to her that is worse than what she does to herself? Kiaya cares for people so much, you have seen it, is that so easily forgotten?”

“No. It’s not.” Cassandra’s anger was fading.

Cullen looked down as the pub door opened, and the sounds of merriment laughter spilled out. “It’s good of Varric to organize a cards night. Kiaya needs to know that she’s not alone.”

“Varric has a good heart,” Cassandra replied.

“So do you,” Cullen said. “And so does Kiaya.”

Cassandra exhaled the last of her anger. She could see worry still on Cullen’s face, and she smiled at her friend. “You can relax. I owe Kiaya my life a few times over, and I know nothing has really changed. It was just so unexpected.”

Cullen relaxed. “I know. I still have moments when I don’t believe it.”

“Alright,” Cassandra smacked her palms down on the stone parapet hard enough to sting. “Now, I really need a drink.”

Cullen laughed. “Me too, but not that stuff that Bull drinks or Kiaya’s Scramble. I need to be able to function tomorrow.”

\---


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! We have reached the end! I am so excited to have finished and posted my second complete fanfic. In my wildest dreams, I never thought I could write and now I can’t seem to stop.
> 
> There are more hints and teases linking back to Red Sky in the Morning. The two stories were written mostly together. This isn’t the end of my writing about these two. There will be more. 😘😘 All my writing is posted (and a bit more organized) on AO3 Here.
> 
> Thank you so much to Annie, who has been my friend and coach. I owe her so much.
> 
> And Thank you to you for reading my story. It means so very much.

—

Varric stood in the snow, watching the red light from the lyrium dance across the night sky. The snow crunched behind him, and Kiaya spoke, her hands landing on his shoulders. “You have been out here too long, Varric. You are going to freeze.”

“There are worse ways to go.” Varric gave a dark chuckle. “Case in point.” He motioned at the view.

Kiaya sighed and wrapped her arms and fur cloak around Varric. She rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged him. “We are both living our nightmares, aren’t we?”

Varric returned the embrace, accepting the warmth she offered, although her hands were colder than his. He rubbed her fingers and again surveyed the red glow that light up the night. “I knew that was going to be bad the moment I saw that idol, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined.” Varric took a deep breath. “You know, Smudges. I am as guilty as Bianca.” He felt Kiaya shrug against him.

“I would say a little less, but I may be biased, and I can shoulder so of the guilt too. I am sure Imshael let Michel out of this valley to bring me here. I am afraid it’s going to get worse before it gets better. We aren’t even inside the fortress yet.”

“Something to look forward to.” Varric snorted. He hesitated a moment, but Varric had a question that had been bothering him for a while. “Smudges, this plan of yours, dangerous as fuck, by the way, but I am wondering what happens to you after, providing we win?”

Kiaya took a deep breath. “I don’t know. Best case, we all walk out together.”

“And the worst case?” Varric prompted.

Kiaya’s arms tighten around his shoulders. “Someone carries me.”

—

Skyhold echoed with emptiness. The bulk of the army and the tradesfolk who went with them were still in the Arbour Wilds. There were always people here, soldiers, workers, visiting nobles, merchants, and such. Even the fortress didn’t reach the average level of bustle.

Cassandra was bored. There wasn’t much for her to do while they waited for everyone’s return. Cassandra was grateful that she and Varric had both been with Kiaya in the Temple of Mythal and they escaped through the Eluvian back to Shyhold. But at the moment, Varric was out in the field meeting a contact of his, and without him here, Cass was finding it hard to keep herself entertained.

She was sitting in the courtyard, trying to read, but her mind kept wandering away from the page. Cassandra finally tossed the book aside when she read the same sentence for the fourth time. She leaned against the wall, her attention caught by Kiaya, walking down the main stairs. Kiaya was frowning at a letter in her hand and walked directly to where Cassandra was sitting.

Kiaya settled on the grass in front of Cassandra. “What’s wrong?” Cassandra asked.

“Here.” Kiaya handed the parchment over. It was addressed to Cassandra and sealed with the emblem of the Chantry. “Congratulations.” Kiaya gave a crooked smile, but she looked worried.

Cassandra broke the seal and scanned the wordy, embellished writing, looking for important information. When she did, everything stopped, and the air rushed from her lungs. Kiaya was watching her with concern.

“Yeah, that was my reaction too.”

“Is this real?”

“Very real.” Kiaya nodded. “Josie and I have spent the last hour arguing with the Chantry Sister, who carried the message. There is one for Leliana, too, and they would like to whisk you both away to Val Royeaux immediately.”

“I hope you said no. To the whisking, I mean.” Cassandra felt dazed.

“Josie did. Many times. We insisted that they would have to wait until after Corypheus is dealt with. We bought you both some time.” Kiaya sifted. “So, Divine Cassandra. That’s quite a thing, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t get to keep my name,” Cassandra said in a daze.

“That’s too bad. I like your name.” Kiaya reached for Cassandra’s hands, and it was only then that Cass realized they were shaking. “Deep breath. This is an honour, remember. You were the Right Hand.”

“I was also called a heretic.”

“Apparently, that’s what they want now. The Chantry have requested that the Herald give a recommendation, so you know they have gone round the bend.” Kiaya said. “But I am not going to until you and Leliana can decide between yourselves. You both will have a choice.”

“A choice you didn’t have.” Cassandra squeezed Kiaya’s hands but didn’t look up from the paper in her lap.

“So I have perspective,” Kiaya moves her hands to Cassandra’s shoulders, and Cass looked up to meet her eyes. “Cass, there are no two people I would rather see leading the Chantry. You know I am not religious in any way, but I have seen the amazing women you both are. The two of you, and Cullen and Josie as well, built the Inquisition. I just showed up.” Kiaya smiled. “I will support whatever you decide.”

Cassandra exhaled slowly. “I really didn’t expect this. I don’t know what to do.”

“You have time to think about it. I am happy for you, Cass, but I’m am sorry too. Whatever you chose, I’m there for you, as you have been here for me.”

“Thank you.” Cassandra gripped Kiaya’s hands. “I am not sure I deserve it.”

“Hey, your anger with me was warranted. You supported and helped me anyway. I won’t have survived this long without you. You have moved into my heart, and whatever happens, that’s not going to change. You would make an amazing Divine, questionable friends, notwithstanding.” Kiaya’s affection and sincerity evident in every word.

Cassandra’s eyes pricked with tears, and she wrapped Kiaya in a fierce hug, almost pulling the other woman over. “How do I tell Varric?”

“Varric will be proud of you.” Kiaya straightened and grinned at Cassandra. “The two of you will figure things out.”

—

The battle against Corypheus himself had taken place on chucks of ground floating in the sky, effectively separating those that fought with Kiaya. Varric, Cassandra and Solas had been with Kiaya almost to the end. But the changing landscape had ultimately separated them all.

Varric’s desperate search through the smog and rubble seemed to last forever. His relief when she appeared out of the mist made Varric stagger. She seemed to be only minority hurt as she ran towards him and wrapped herself around him. Varric held her tightly, neither caring about the discomfort of their armour. Cassandra was murmuring prayers of thanks against his hair, and Varric could feel the tremors that shook her.

“It’s over. I’m ok. You’re ok.” Varric chanted. For her sake and his own. When Cassandra’s breathing began to calm, and she had fallen silent, Varric released her to look in her face. “Where is Smudges?”

“She is alright. Back there with Solas. I came looking for you as soon as the ground stopped moving.” Cassandra wiped her face on the back of her glove, which only smeared the blood, ash, and tears around. Varric pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and tenderly wiped her face. This brought a fresh wave of tears to Cass’s eyes. Varric chuckled. “I don’t want you to cry, but it is the only water available, and it is helping.”

Cassandra laughed through her tears and took the cloth from his hand. She managed to remove the worst of the blood, dried her eyes and blew her nose. She took a deep breath before leaning into him again. “I am happy you are alive.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth. Let’s not do that again. Ok?”

Cassandra’s laugh tickled through Varric’s hair. “Agreed.”

—

Cassandra’s voice mixed with Varric’s as they both came together. Varric released his hold on her legs, and Cass wrapped them around his hips, drawing him down on to her chest. Varric’s face rested between her breasts, the scrape of his stubble against her skin causing aftershocks to shudder through her. Varric breathed a laugh and tasted the sweat on her skin, alternating between gentle scratching and laps with his tongue. Cassandra moaned, enjoying every blissful moment.

She rolled with him as Varric slowly moved off of her and lay on his pillow. Varric’s eyes were closed, but he looked happy, peaceful, and satisfied. Their window was open, and Cassandra could hear the sound of celebration through their open window, even with sunrise only a few hours away.

“Varric,” Cassandra paused until he opened his eyes. “I am not going to Val Roeauex.” Varric started to speak, but she stopped him. “I am not ready to abandon the Seeker order. I believe that we still have a purpose in this world, and I would like to find it again.”

The joy that shone from Varric’s eyes betrayed just how worried he had been that Cassandra would choose otherwise. He had been so careful not to influence her decision, and she loved him all the more for it. “So, you are not leaving?” Varric asked.

Cassandra shook her head. “Not for a while anyway. Kiaya still needs help, and both she and Leliana will help me with my search for the Seekers who survived. Skyhold is a good base to work from.” Varric kissed her the moment she stopped speaking.

When they separated, Cassandra curled into Varric’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. “I am not going to lie. I am thrilled you choose to stay.”

“Me too.” Cassandra kissed the pulse in his neck. “You are going back to Kirkwall eventually, right?”

Varric sighed. “Yes. I will have to, but not while Smdges still needs my help.”

“We are together now. That is what matters.”

The room was quiet, the music from the courtyard filtering gently through the window. Cassandra’s contentment and happiness filled her, and she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Then Varric added to the perfection of the moment.

“I love you, Cass.”

“I love you too.”

********

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reach out and chat or check out my artwork,you can find me here on [Tumblr](https://novamm66.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am always willing to talk Dragon Age and or anything, really.


End file.
